Dreams of Children
by Ayanami00
Summary: What are the wants of those little Children?
1. 00 - The Beginning

Dreams of Children - The Beginning

Written by Rei-chan (Ayanami00)

BulmaGurl2u@dbzmail.com

All characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion (Shin Seiki Evangelion) belong to the creators at Gainax.

*This is just a little introduction to set the mood for the rest of my fanfic. The sections will go in this order: The Beginning, My Shinji-kun, My Asuka-chan, My Ayanami-san, and My Savior. My idea for this fanfic came to me while I was in the middle of class. It will help a lot if you have seen the whole Evangelion television series including the movies.

-Rei-chan*

****

Dreams of Children – The Beginning

Asuka: Mama! Mama where are you? Mama?

It is a dark and desolate hallway. Where is the end? Is there an end? Little Asuka Soryu runs toward a light...a light that only exist in her mind. She looks aimlessly for her beloved mother through this long endless tunnel.

Shinji: Why won't they come and play with me? I don't want to build a sand castle all by myself...

Little Shinji Ikari is squatting down over a pile of damp sand. With a toy shovel in his hand, he begins to scoop up a bit of sand into an empty red pail. He looks up to see children playing on the swings with other children. Why won't they come and play with him...

Rei: Why...

Little Rei Ayanami, origin is unknown. Holding onto the hands of Gendo Ikari, she stares straight ahead with not a thought in her mind. Nothing bothered her. She is there for a purpose, a purpose she does not know of yet.

These little children travel into the unknown not knowing what they are to do or what their purpose is. That was 14 years ago. Do those memories count for anything these days? The Children, all 14-years-old now, lie silently in their beds thinking of their unforgettable childhood. Slowly, the drift off to sleep...dreaming up dreams of endless possibilities.

****

Next is "Dreams of Children Part 1 – My Shinji-kun."


	2. 01- My Shinji-kun

Dreams of Children Part 1 – My Shinji-kun

Written by Rei-chan (Ayanami00)

[BulmaGurl2u@dbzmail.com][1]

All characters in this Neon Genesis Evangelion fan fiction belong to the creators at Gainax.

I hope you have read "Dreams of Children – The Beginning." It sets the tone for this part and the rest of the fan fiction. 

Enjoy this one and please write a review for it. My idea for this fanfic came after I have written "The Soul: Ikari Shinji." ^_^

****

Dreams of Children – My Shinji-kun

Playing at the nearby playground is Ikari Shinji. Kneeling before a pile of soft sand in the sandbox the little boy wonders why no one has come to play with him. The children are either away playing hopscotch or in a game of kickball. It is getting dark outside now. The sun starts to set.

Scooping up some water from a pail, he pours it onto a mound of sand to make it hard and moldable. Carefully, using a little red toy shovel, he molds the sand into a heart. With the extra sand, he makes a picture of two friends holding hands. 

He looks up and around to see where everyone is. From a distance, he can see his mother, Yui Ikari, his mother's friend, Kyoko Soryu, and her little daughter, Asuka. His mother sees him looking at her with his big brown eyes. She smiles and waves to him. Any child would run over to his or her mother, but not Shinji. He remains in the sandbox, bending over his pictures of a heart and friends. Now his mother and friends are standing just outside of the sandbox. Shinji stands up and looks at his mother.

****

Yui: Why are you over here all alone? Why are you not playing with the other children my little Shinji?

Shinji does not reply but looks down at his sand-filled shoes.

****

Kyoko: Did you get into a fight with someone Shin-chan? I thought you have many friends to play with.

****

Asuka: Well he does not need anymore friends but me. I am his best friend, mama! Right Shinji-kun? 

****

Shinji: I want friends…

Using his finger, he separates the hands of the two friends in his sand picture.

****

Asuka: What about me? Well who needs you anyway.

Shinji, standing there staring at his shoes, have little tears forming in his eyes. He is hurt, deeply hurt. No, Asuka is not the only friend he needs. Is she a friend at all? All she ever does is tease him.

Hurting so badly, Shinji runs off into a grove of trees. Yui, Kyoko, and Asuka stand there in shock. What has gotten into Shin-chan? Shinji-kun, that little boy who shows no emotion most of the time, and obeys every command anyone throws at him.

****

Yui: Oh my….

She turns to Kyoko, looking for support. Kyoko stares down at where Shinji once stood. She turns her head to Asuka, who has her hands crossed across her chest, and sends her off to play on the swings. Then she turns to Yui.

****

Kyoko: Go…

This is the word Yui needs to hear before she takes off after her beloved child. Worried that Shinji may get lost; she picks up her pace. Where is she going? She does not even know. After a minute of running around, she finds her little boy staring into a secluded lake surrounded by trees.

****

Yui: My Shinji-kun, what is bothering you? Tell mama.

****

Shinji: Asuka bothers me. She is not the only friend I need. All she does is tease me. I do not like her, mama. I want friends…I want to play with them.

****

Yui: You are not alone. I am your friend Shinji. Your daddy is your friend. Mrs. Soryu is your friend.

****

Shinji: Daddy is not my friend. Daddy does not want to play with me. I am here all by myself.

****

Yui: You are not here all by yourself. I am sorry that no one wants to play. I will take you somewhere new…somewhere where everyone will be your friend. Do you like that idea?

Shinji nods. He looks up at where his mother used to stand. She is now further away from him. She seems to move closer to the lake. Her appearance – no, not just her appearance, but her whole being is disappearing with the evening sun. 

Little Shinji runs toward his mother with open arms and tears in his eyes. She smiles and mouths, "I will take you to that special place where everyone will play with you. You just wait and see." 

Kyoko, at the time where Yui went to find Shinji, goes and talks to her little girl, this little girl, with such an energetic and fiery personality.

****

Kyoko: Asuka-chan, do you want Shinji-kun to have only one friend? Only you?

****

Asuka: He needs more?

****

Kyoko: Sweetheart, children need more than one friend. What if you want to play kickball and Shinji is not there. Can you play kickball all alone?

****

Asuka: No…

Asuka and Kyoko turn toward the noise through a grove of trees. Shinji appears into the opening without his mother. His face shows no emotion at all.

****

Kyoko: Where is your mother Shin-chan?

****

Shinji: My mother is gone. She is off to find somewhere where everyone will be my friend. 

Darkness finally falls upon everything. Kyoko and Asuka disappear into this dark abyss. Shinji stands there…all alone again. Suddenly, he sees himself lying down in a bed in a dark room. Silence fills the air.

****

Shinji: It is only a dream. My mom never disappeared like that…I was a little boy back then in my dream. I am now 14 years old. There is a big difference.

The Third Child sighs, closes his eyes, and drifts into a light sleep.

****

Next is "Dreams of Children Part 2 – My Asuka-chan."

   [1]: mailto:BulmaGurl2u@dbzmail.com



	3. 02- My Asuka-chan

Dreams of Children Part 2 – My Asuka-chan

Written by Rei-chan (Ayanami00)

[BulmaGurl2u@dbzmail.com][1]

All characters in this Neon Genesis Evangelion fan fiction belong to the creators at Gainax.

I hope you have read "Dreams of Children – The Beginning." It sets the tone for this part and the rest of the fan fiction. 

Enjoy this one and please write a review for it ^_^

****

Dreams of Children – My Asuka-chan

In the darkness, a little girl dressed in red, calls out for her mother. The darkness seems endless; not a flicker of light shows. She runs into the unknown not knowing where she is. All she wants is to see her mother.

"Run …run faster…." 

This thought runs through her mind over and over again. Suddenly, a dim dark red light can be seen in the distance. She runs faster and faster towards it.

****

Asuka: Mama! Mama, are you there? Is this where you are? Tell me mama!

That dark red light, twinkling in the distance…what is it? Asuka Soryu, such a young little girl looks left and right, hoping that she can find a quicker way to it. A rock appears out of nowhere, and the little girl trips over it.

****

Asuka: Baka!

The light moves closer. It moves to her left and then to her right. It seems to analyze her from all angles. Slowly rising just above the child, it stops. It does not take any kind of permanent form. It reminds Asuka of jelly, transparent red jelly.

It suddenly takes her into it. What Asuka sees next is incredible. Holding her little doll close to her, she takes a step forward onto the floor-less floor. She seems to float into thin air, but she knows she is not floating because she is standing, stand on something.

****

Asuka: Mama? Are you here? Are you waiting for me?

****

A voice: Yes Asuka. I am waiting for you. Come to me my sweet child.

****

Asuka: Where are you mama? Please tell me?

****

A voice: Come towards the little yellow light…

Asuka spots the light from afar. While she runs toward it, the light seems to move toward her too. She is now just outside this light. It is not bright anymore, but a dull tan color. She tries to feel it, but there is no feel to it. 

She slowly moves forward and let the light engulf her body. After the light disappears, she sees a near-empty room. There is a bed and a chair. A teenage boy stands beside the bed looking down emotionlessly. 

****

Asuka: Mama?

****

Kyoko: Yes my little Asuka-chan, come to mother.

Asuka steps closer to the bed. She can see her mother mouthing something to the boy. The boy comes over to Asuka and stares down at the frightened little girl. He takes her doll from her hands and exits through the same light she entered from. Faint classical music plays – II Air by Bach to be exact.

****

Kyoko: Come to mama. Are you lonely my sweetheart?

Asuka comes to her mother's bedside and nods slowly.

****

Asuka: I need you mama…I need friends.

****

Kyoko: Do you like Shinji? He is the boy that was just in here. He takes good care of your mama.

****

Asuka: Mama, I don't know him. He's so big and he took my dolly. I want some friends who are the same age as me. I want to play with friends. 

****

Kyoko: Are you lonely my sweetheart? Are you still?

****

Asuka: Yes…

Kyoko closes her eyes for a minute and then opens them to look into her daughter's big beautiful eyes.

****

Kyoko: You will not be lonely forever. I will take care of you. I promise you will not be lonely any longer. 

The darkness, which surrounds the room, seems to now move closer and closer. It engulfs the chair in the corner. Asuka stares in horror. It starts to engulf part of her mother's bed.

****

Asuka: Mama!

****

Kyoko: Do not be afraid. You will not be lonely forever…

She smiles at Asuka with her hands reaching out. The darkness engulfs everything. There is no room; there is only darkness. Asuka no longer stands on a floor; she stands in nothingness. The feeling that she is floating enters her mind again. The darkness starts to engulf her little arms, and then the rest of her body.

****

Asuka: Mama! Help me!

****

The voice of Kyoko: Be patient my child. You will not be alone forever.

Asuka finds herself staring up at an ugly gray ceiling. A faint glow from a streetlight shines through her window. It is not totally dark in the room.

****

Asuka: What was that? Where did my mother go? Into the darkness… It is just a dream, but what did she mean but me not being lonely forever? This is stupid. I am not a little girl anymore. I am a bright and sophisticated 14-year-old girl.

She stretches her hands above her head, and puts them down gently beside her. Closing her eyes, she falls back asleep.

****

Next is "Dreams of Children Part 3 – My Ayanami-san."

   [1]: mailto:BulmaGurl2u@dbzmail.com



	4. 03- My Ayanami-san

Dreams of Children Part 3 – My Ayanami-san

Written by Rei-chan (Ayanami00)

[BulmaGurl2u@dbzmail.com][1]

All characters in this Neon Genesis Evangelion fan fiction belong to the creators at Gainax.

I hope you have read "Dreams of Children – The Beginning." It sets the tone for this part and the rest of the fan fiction. I must say that Part 3 – My Ayanami-san is the hardest to write just because Rei does not really have a mother and she never ever talks.

Enjoy this one and please write a review for it ^_^

****

Dreams of Children – My Ayanami-san

Silence…just silence. Not a sound echoes through the air, not an object is moving. There is nothing to taste; there is nothing to feel. Where is this place where you cannot use any of your senses? Are you human or are you a machine? Good question.

Swirls of golden yellow colors begin to fade into view. This is all that anyone can see. The yellow is not in full view. It is pure water with a dim light showing through it. A figure begins to take form from inside. 

A dark silhouette of a person floats in the calm liquid. More colors come into view. The hair color of the person is light and short. It is a little girl. She floats up and out of the water. Opening her eyes, she reveals two beautiful red eyes. A blinding white light flashes and immediately, the little girl is clothed in a simple white and blue dress.

Looking around she sees nothing until she turns around behind her. Standing behind her is herself, an older version of herself. This other Ayanami is dressed in a Unit-00 plugsuit. She quietly stares at the little girl. 

Behind Rei II is another Rei, an even older Rei. Rei III is dressed in a traditional Japanese school uniform carrying her books with a lollipop in her mouth. She set her eyes on the little girl.

A sudden crashing sound startles little Rei-chan. The Rei look past Rei III to see yet another form of her. Rei IV is sitting on the ground with her collection of CDs scattered on the floor. Her CD player is still in her backpack. She wears a beautifully colored tank top with black shorts. She has roller-skates on her feet.

****

Rei IV: Ouch! That hurt! Can someone please help me?

Little Ayanami (Rei I) walks slowly towards Rei IV and bends down to help her pick up the scattered CDs. Rei II and Rei III each stand on one side of Rei-chan. She looks up slowly with her hands full of CDs. Rei IV stands up before her without the girl noticing. Forms of herself now surround her.

****

Rei II: Are you afraid?

She asks the little one quietly and calmly.

****

Rei I: No…

****

Rei III: Are you happy?

She asks her serenely and lovingly.

****

Rei I: I do not know what happiness is…

****

Rei IV: Are you lonely?

She asks little Ayanami-san sympathetically.

Little Ayanami-chan never expected such a question. Is she lonely? She looks down at her hands and quietly reply.

****

Rei I: Am I lonely? Yes… I do not want to be alone. I dislike it.

The Reis reply to little Rei-chan in unison.

****

Rei II, III, and IV: Release your soul. Unite with others. Find happiness amongst other people. 

They surround her and repeat themselves repeatedly. A single tear rolls down her cheek as she thinks about her life. Such a little girl yet so much pain. Is it right to feel this way? A childhood should never fill with pain but with happiness. Where are the people who should make her happy? Who is responsible for taking care of her and where is that person now?

The scenario instantly changes. It is no longer an indescribable place. In this place, a dark tint of red hangs over the silvery gray floor. In the distance, she sees a waterfall and dark rolling hills. The other forms of herself are now gone, but she can still hear them echoing in the distance.

****

Rei I: Release my soul…I dislike being lonely. Arigato…

She closes her eyes in hope that she will understand what she wants to do. A wonderful little girl confronts such a tremendous task. She walks toward the waterfall and reaches her hands out to it. Water is the source of all things, the source of life. Part of the waterfall separates from the rest of the water, and comes forth to Rei's fingertips. Oh, how calm and serene the water can be. It can create life, and it can take life away. It is a giver and a taker. 

****

Rei I: Release my soul, and fill myself with happiness…fill others with happiness.

She pushes the water back from her fingertips and stand before the enormous waterfall. She steps into it without any hesitation. 

****

Rei I: Cleanse me….

Rei Ayanami, age 14, encounters a dark ceiling and the dim moonlight from outside her window. She lies very still, staring into nothingness.

****

Rei I: Why…little me…loneliness…happiness…release my soul…unite with others.

With that, she closes her eyes once more, and places her hands over her heart. The voices of her other three forms echo in her mind. She sighs and gives a little smile before she drifts off into a deep sleep.

****

Next is "Dreams of Children Part 4 – My Savior."

   [1]: mailto:BulmaGurl2u@dbzmail.com



	5. 04- My Savior

Dreams of Children Part 4 - My Savior

Written by Rei-chan (Ayanami00)

BulmaGurl2u@dbzmail.com

All characters in this Neon Genesis Evangelion fan fiction belong to the creators at Gainax.

I hope you have read "Dreams of Children - The Beginning." It sets the tone for this part and the rest of the fan fiction. 

Enjoy this last chapter and please write a review for it ^_^

****

Dreams of Children - My Savior

Rei Ayanami lies in bed silently as she drifts out of sleep once more and stares out into the night. The moon glimmers into her room. Dark gray clouds drift pass the full moon, making shadows on the cold gray floor of her room. The pipes between the walls bang and creek. There is no silence. 

Taking her gaze off of the moon, she faces the bandages stained with blood and the cup of water in a tall glass. She places her hands over her heart. Finally she closes her eyes once more with a smile on her pale pink lips.

****

Rei Ayanami: Finally...finally I think I realize what I am to do. I have waited so long for this moment. No, Gendo Ikari, even you cannot stop me from being free. I will save them from this cruel world. They deserve to be happy. They deserve to be loved. They need to be cleansed from all this evil they feel. I am finally needed. I am not a doll anymore...

****

Voices: Release your soul...and unite with the others. Be happy. Be silent now and be still.

****

Rei: Yes. It is time now. It is time to fulfill my duty.

She falls quietly back to sleep. Rei's body shakes from those uttered words. She twists and turns in her creaking bed. Finally, she is still. A white aura surrounds the young girl as the soul of Lilith slowly emerges from Rei's body spreading her bright white wings. Rei opens her eyes to see the white being floating above and smiling down at her. She finally realizes her purpose and Rei gives up her life so humanity would not be lonely anymore.

Shinji and Asuka are jerked wide-awake from their dreams. What is happening? Somehow they are filled with energy and spirit. Shinji and Asuka, both in separate rooms, look around to see what is wrong. Lilith, taking on the form of Ayanami, appears to both of them simultaneously.

****

Lilith: You do not have to be lonely anymore. Come with me. Release your soul. Your prayers will finally be answered.

Without questioning the winged Angel, both Shinji and Asuka stretch out their arms and close their eyes with a smile on their face. Their souls float slowly up toward the winged Angel and take their place next to her. The two Reis joins back together in front of the full moon with Shinji and Asuka's soul following behind. Together with Lilith, their souls dissolve into the humid night air.

****

The End.


End file.
